


Sherlock x Reader: Alone

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sad, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll always be alone when it comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fic in the Sherlock section. Yeah. I don't know what happened. xoxo

Pulling your knees in close, you sighed as you let the shower's water crash on your sitting figure. You were annoyed, angry even. Before, only about ten minutes ago, you had finally admitted your feelings towards Sherlock. Finally, you had raised up the courage to tell him. And what did you get?  
Silence.  
Complete silence. You rubbed your (E/C) eyes and rested your chin on your knees, wishing that you hadn't said anything, and you had kept it all to yourself. You chuckled at yourself, remembering who you were dealing with. Sherlock would've found out anyway based on the way you were acting the past few days. It was inevitable.  
You jumped when you heard a knock at the door. You didn't say anything for fear of the knock belonging to a burglar or something similar. The knock came again and you crumbled as the door creaked open slowly.  
"H-hello?" you called out nervously. There was no reply, instead a hand reached towards the shower knobs and turned them off. The action was quickly followed by a blue towel being thrown over the curtain and onto your dripping (H/C) hair. You grumbled and ripped it off, standing up and wrapping it around your body before stepping out to face the figure only known as Sherlock.  
"What?" you asked. He didn't reply, typical. You let out an angry breath and picked up the brush on the counter as you faced the large mirror, running the bristles through your hair. You felt Sherlock's hand grab onto your shoulder and turn you towards him. Brush still in your hair, you ran it through and gripped it tightly, just in case you needed to hit him.  
"What do you want?" you asked in a questioning tone. You could feel the drops of water dripping from your hair to your cheek, only to be wiped by Sherlock's thumb. He kept his hand there, making you stare into his blue-grey eyes.  
"(Y/N)..." he muttered. You could tell that he felt guilty for not saying anything before. It made you feel guilty for bringing it up.  
"Sherlock?" you whispered. "I'm sorry." Your grip on the brush loosened as he leaned in to kiss you, if only for a second. He pulled away, closing the door as he left you.  
You were alone again.


End file.
